


Do you believe in heaven?

by Spencersomega



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Heaven, after funeral, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: After Maeve’s funeral, Reid has a talk with Hotch and Rossi.





	Do you believe in heaven?

"Should I talk to him?" Morgan asked the rest of the team, eyes still on his best friend who stood in front of Maeve's grave. 

Maeve's funeral wasn't like every other funeral. It was more personal for all of them. The loss of her affected the whole team, especially Reid. The last funeral that affected all of them was Carolyn's, Rossi's first wife. Haley's funeral also affected all of them but Hotch and Rossi had something with them that Spencer was never able to have. Dave and Aaron spent years with them, were able to tell them how much they love them and were able to do all those little things with them while Reid wasn't able to do any of it. They talked for 2.412 hours but it isn't the same. Spencer saw her for the first time today and she was torn away from him. He wasn't able to tell her how much he loved her. All in all it was another emotional blow for him but the worst by far. His father left when he was ten, he had to care for his mother until he could have her committed at eighteen, he was bullied half of his life. After he joined the BAU he was kidnapped, tortured, drugged which developed in a drug addiction, shot in the knee, saw a teenager being murdered in front of him, felt like he had to help a mentally ill serial killer because he thinks he owes it to Tobias and then the headaches which brought him to Maeve. Then there were all the people that had left the Team. Elle Greenaway, who killed someone in cold blood. Jason Gideon, his mentor and a father figure who only left a letter. Emily Prentiss, who came back from the death after seven months spent hiding from Ian Doyle and who left a year later to run Interpol in London. Ashley Seaver, who left the BAU to join Swan's unit. After all that happened he was still here but seeing the love of his life murdered in front of him could destroy him.

"You can all go home, Dave and I will handle it." Hotch told them, looking at Dave who gave him a tiny nod in confirmation. "Are you sure? I could do it." Derek said. "I know that all of you want to be there for him but I think it's best if he talks to someone who understands it." Aaron told them. "Understand what?" Blake asked confused. "How it feels like to lose the love of his life. My wife was killed a few years ago by George Foyet, the Boston reaper and Rossi's first wife killed herself last year after noticing symptoms of ALS. We both know how he feels and if he's willing to talk to someone, it will probably be one of us." Hotch told his team. He understood the want to help Reid but it won't do any good. "Okay but if you need help, call me." JJ told the both of them. "And me. You need to call me the moment you think that something is wrong with my boy genius, okay?" Garcia asked them and both of them nodded. "We will call you when we need help but right now all of you should go home. We'll handle it." Rossi told them and when everyone said their goodbye, they all went to their cars and drove away from the cemetery. David and Aaron looked at each other for a moment and started walking towards Maeve's grave.

"Did you know that 72% of Americans believe in heaven? 85% of catholic Christians also believe in heaven." Spencer told them when he heard footsteps behind him. Both men laid a hand on a shoulder from him without saying anything. They stood like that for a few minutes, only looking at Maeve Donovan's grave stone. "Do you believe in heaven?" Spencer asked them in a childlike voice, looking at both of them like a lost puppy. "I do believe in heaven. I'm sure that Maeve is up there, looking down on you." Dave told him gently. "Maeve is in heaven, watching over you." Aaron told him. "Are you sure?" Reid asked quietly. "Yes." Both of them replied. "Do you think she knows that I love her? I never told her that I love her. She said it over the phone once but I wanted to wait until I could meet her and then that happened. I finally met her, told her that I didn't love her and then she was killed." Reid said, trying to hold back tears. "She knows that you love her. You didn't have to say it. You wanted to trade places with her and that showed how much you love her." Hotch told him gently. Reid looked at both of them and nodded. After one last look at the grave in front of them, he looked at them again and asked in a quiet voice "Can you take me home?". They nodded and started walking towards the car with Reid. 

 

There are no goodbyes. Where ever you'll be, you'll be in my heart.  
-Ghandi


End file.
